A New Chapter (Sequel to Someone to Save Me)
by Supertonix Fan
Summary: Sequel to "Someone to Save Me". Nikkie is settled into her new home, and even though she had a rough past it was worth the result. As she continues to life her life, more events may pop up that make Nikkie realize that life is full of surprises. (Sorry for the bad description, LOL.) Leave a review, favorite, and follow! I love hearing from you guys. (Rated T for future parts.)
1. Previously on Someone to Save Me

**PREVIOUSLY ON "SOMEONE TO SAVE ME":**

 _"And most of all... Mitch and Scott, and really everyone else too, I can't thank you each enough for being someone to save me."_

* * *

 _"It's a beautiful night," Scott said to Mitch, who was cuddling with him on the couch._

* * *

 _Scott smiled, and he held something behind his back for Kirstie to see- Why they were really going on a walk;_

 _A small box._

 _Kirstie gasped quietly and wanted to cry with happiness._

* * *

 _"There's not a thing in the world I would change right now," she whispered to herself and smiled._

 **Now for book 2. :)**


	2. Ch 1: Tour Bus Games

**Welcome to my second book of Someone to Save Me! I'm so proud that the first story got so many reviews. They just helped me to keep writing the book and be excited when I did. :)**

 **So, on that note, here is Someone to Save Me 2, also known as A New Chapter.**

 ** _11/28/15_**

* * *

 **Third person's POV**

"A red 4 card- take that!" Kirstie said enthusiastically.

The group was on their tour bus on the way to their Texas concerts, and they were currently in the middle of an intense Uno game.

It was then Kevin's turn. He put down a wild color card, which was followed by a groan from Mitch. He was next, so it would affect him.

Finally it was Nikkie's turn.

There was only 1 card she had left. "Uno," she said. She really didn't feel like being evil and putting it down, but she had no choice.

It was a draw 8 card.

As she placed it on the table of the bus, Nikkie's sympathy for the other players shrunk more and more.

The teen stood up and sang, "Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls!" The others joined in singing the rest of the song. It was Beyoncé, so of course.

All of a sudden, the tour bus haulted to a stop and Nikkie was forced to the floor.

She laughed for the longest time.

"Are you okay?" Kirstie asked, obviously trying her best not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm great," Nikkie replied.

* * *

 **New character's POV**

I'm walking on a sidewalk with my backpack on.

I'm studying my notebook which I do random little drawings and things in.

I fail to notice a bus slam on their brakes right in front of me. I continue running across the street, holding onto my notebook tightly.

It's sprinkling out, but I don't mind.

I arrive at the campsite across the street. I like to hang out or walk by here and just listen to the campers play music. I also favor the smell of roasting marshmallows and the woods. I usually do this on my walk home from school.

Except it's not _home_ , of course.

* * *

 **I don't know, just random jokes and stuff thrown in. :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 ***So every chapter I will try to remember to do a weekly obsession like they do in Superfruit but every chapter, because there may not be a chapter once a week (more or less).**

 **Chapter obsession: This picture that Scott put on his Snapchat of his adorable nephew, Landon. :)**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	3. Ch 2: Ignorance is Bliss

**Enjoy!**

 ** _12/2/15_**

* * *

 **Mysterious Girl's POV**

I arrive at "home" and am greeted by my foster mom.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day at school?"

I start to respond, but stop after she immediately turns around to my foster dad and talks to him.

Sighing, I walk to my room.

People at school say I'm really shy. I believe that it's because I'm always neglected at home.

Suddenly my younger brothers, Skylar and Charley, come running down the stairs. Skylar is 11 and Charley is 9. "Mom, when's dinner?" asks Charley.

"Not too long," my mother replies nicely. 'Sure, for him you're really nice but if I were to ask that, you would be pissed off,' I think to myself.

Then, my 17-year-old sister Anyssa walks in. "Guess who made the dance team?"

My mom runs over and showers Anyssa in attention.

I roll my eyes and head upstairs.

* * *

"What did you do today?" Mom asks Skylar at dinner.

"Well in History we watched a really boring video, in Math we learned about 2 step equations, in Science I'm doing a report on an earthquake, in Art we made things out of wood, then in English we are reading a poem, and then P.E. was funny because Mrs. R. made us run and Jaden threw up on her." He laughs. I simply just put down my fork.

"Oh... Nice," my foster mom smiles.

My older brother then walks into the dining room. "Sorry I'm late, I had to finish up a project for a class."

"Oh, that's perfectly fine, Phil," my dad says, "How was college?"

I have my headphones in, listening to this a capella group I found recently. I forgot their name... Oh yeah, Pentatonix. When I listen to them, it seems like the world just vanishes.

Until my parents nag me.

"Take out your headphones!" my mom yells.

"But what everyone does anyway is ignor-"

"Kat, she told you to do something," my father raises his voice.

I simply take a slice of pizza from the table, smile, and walk to my room.

When I get there, I collapse onto my bed and tears fall from my eyes quickly.

After a few moments of breaking down, I collect some things in my backpack and walk out the front door of our house.

I look through the window on the porch and notice my family hasn't even looked up or cared that I left.

I wanted to be early for a concert anyway.

* * *

 **Mitch's POV**

I walk over to the table and see that Nikkie's drawing something in her notebook.

It's a picture of a boy. "Who's that?" I smile.

She looks up and shakes her head. "He's... From a dream I had." Nikkie frowns.

"What's wrong?" I say and sit next to her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I had a brother..." she answers, hesitating at first.

I'm confused... "What do you mean?" I ask.

Nikkie responds, "In a dream I had the other night, I saw a boy who said he was my twin brother, but he died when we were born. I don't know if it's real or not... You know, because it was a dream."

I think for a second. "Well, people are visited by their relatives all the time in dreams."

"So you mean he was real and came to tell me?"

I shrug. "It's possible."

I hug her, and then we all exit the bus because we arrive at the show.

 **Scott's POV**

We all walk into the theater. We go on the stage and warm up our voices. Nikkie sits in the audience and listens to us.

After about 15 minutes or so of practicing, I hold out a long note in one of the songs and look out into the invisible crowd.

I happen to actually notice a girl- besides Nikkie- sitting many rows towards the back of the auditorium. I stop singing and stare at her.

She's just watching us vocalize as if the concert had already started and was giving us her full attention. She has curly, dark brown hair, along with red-colored bangs that form a side fringe. The left side of her head is also partially shaved. The girl is wearing all black clothing. Some people would call it emo, but I'm not going to just assume that because it's possible that that's not her case.

Her eyes finally meet mine, and then she gets up and hurries out of the building with a backpack on her back.

"Wait..." I say, running off the stage and down one of the aisles for a little bit, but then I stop.

I notice the others have stopped singing and are looking at me confused. "There was a girl..." I try to explain.

I shake my head. "Nevemind, I guess it's okay. Let's continue warming up."

The rest of the rehersal I cannot take my mind off of who that girl was.

What you don't know can't hurt you, I guess.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry, it was going to be a real chapter but then kind of turned into a filler at the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and sorry if chapters may not be up as fast; School is getting really busy right now (*cough* like with computers not working...). But in about 3 weeks I will be on Winter Break, and I will be able to post more chapters then! Yayyy for Christmas! (If you celebrate it.) Lol.**

 **Chapter obsession: Scömìche Vines.**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	4. Ch 3: Roller Derby 2015 (Part 1)

**First, let me just say that if you haven't seen the YouTube video with this title, you should sooo watch it. It's hilarious. xD**

 **I just wanted to get a chapter up for you guys when possible. In the middle of planning the chapter that was supposed to be after the last one, a friend of mine (thanks Kat :)) introduced me to the YouTube video "Kirstie Roller Derby". So, I thought that I just had to make it a chapter. :D Hope you like it!**

 **Part 2 will try to be soon (explanation in the author's note at the end of this).**

 _ **12/7/15**_

* * *

 **Kirstie's POV (Eyyy :D)**

We finish rehersing and everyone kind of settles down and chills until it's time for the show to start.

I go up to Nikkie. "Hey."

She smiles. "Hey."

I sit with her and think of something to do.

Then, the best idea comes to my mind.

I stand up and say, "Follow me. I know the most fun and hilarious thing to do." I offer my hand and she follows me outside.

 **Nikkie's POV**

Kirstie walks onto the tour bus and a second later return with something in her hands.

She smiles. "Wait! I'll be right back," Kirstie realizes something and runs back inside the building.

Meanwhile, I stare at this thing that she put down. It's like a little platform with wheels and a rope attached.

'Okay...' I think to myself, wondering what in the world this could be.

Just then, Kirstie runs back but this time she has Avi with her.

He looks down at the wheeled object and says, "You brought it?" and smiles widely.

I'm so confused of what is so special about a thing with wheels... Actually, it sounds really fun.

"It is time," Avi says, "To show you... Kirstie Roller Derby 2015!"

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this was really short- School and stuff have been really busy, and today I am officially sick. So yeah, I have a terrible cough and sore throat, and now my head is hurting. Oh my.**

 **So I will be home, and that means I will try to write more! :D (But of course I also have to rest.)**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed, and see you in part 2 of this chapter., where we actually see the derby. xP**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	5. Ch 4: Roller Derby 2015 (Part 2)

**Hi... and enjoy**!

 _ **12/11/15**_

* * *

"What is that?" I ask. "Why don't we show you?" Kirstie says, smiling and looking at Avi.

They tell me to sit on the roller... _thing,_ and I do.

Avi walks over and starts prunning with the attached rope in his hand,

It feels like I'm flying!

"I'm a dragon!" I say. I put my arms out from my sides like I am one, and Avi laughs.

I then lose my balance and we're going somfast, so I fall off. Avi stops and turns around to me, then he runs over.

"Are you okay?" he kind of panics.

I am on my side, my back to Avi. It looks like I'm crying.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault. It was stupid..." Avi says seriously.

"Stupidly funny!" I laugh, "I'm laughing. That was awesome!" He helps me up and high-fives me.

"My turn!" Kirstie says, walking over to us.

"If only someone was filming that," I chuckle.

I hear someone laughing, so I turn around and I see Kevin. "I was," he says.

As Kirstie rides around on the scooter thing, I tell them that I am going inside.

I walk through the backstage doors and turn a corner. I see Scott and Mitch making out, and I mentally scream on the inside.

I hurry around another corner, smiling.

'Well, at least they didn't see me, so it wasn't all that awkward,' I think.

Then the feels hit me like crazy.

* * *

 **Aww! Sorry, again, that this chapter was short. Something that will actually happen is coming up. XD**

 **Well, I hope you kind of enjoyed it anyway, and have a nice day!**

 **Please share this with your other Pentaholic friends!**

 **Okay, see you next chapter. :)**

 **Chapter obsession: Not PTX related, but lately I've really shipped RobStar (Teen Titans). xP**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	6. Ch 5: But You Hurt Me

**If you have any suggestions, leave a review or send me a message! I love to hear from you guys, plus I need help coming up with an interesting plot. :)**

 _12/18/15_

* * *

 **(If I don't say whose POV it is, then it is third person's.)**

 _"Wait a minute, (na na na na) first things first. (Na na na na)_

 _Take a second, (na na na na) first things first! (Na na na na)"_

That was their last song, so Nikkie runs out from back stage and hugs the band.

"Everyone say hi to Nikkie!" Mitch yells. The crowd goes crazy.

Nikkie looks out into the audience atthe thousands of people. She starts freaking out and feels like she is going to faint.

Mitch notices and takes her hand in his. The group waves as the curtain closes.

The 6 walk backstage. "That was awesome!" Nikkie shouts.

"Great. So, were you amazed by all the people?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah! Even though it isn't my first concert, because I'm in Band at school. But not _this_ many people were there!"

 **Nikkie's POV**

We arrive within the hallways of the backstage area. "So we have a pretty small backstage meet and greet. Nikkie, do you want to go too or are you not ready for that yet?" Scott asks.

Oh yeah, I kind of forgot to tell them that I kind of have a fear of being in front of a lot of people.

"Um, can I just go and wait on the bus or something?" I ask. "Sure, that's perfectly fine," Kirstie comforts. I smile.

She and a security guard walk me back and then they leave.

I decide to take a nap because I'm super exhausted.

* * *

 _I walk downstairs In our house. I see Mitch and Scott talking about something. I listen, and it sounds like they're talking about me._

 _They say stuff like how I always get in the way and they can't do anything anymore because they have me now._

 _A tear escapes my eye, and I go outside._

 _I feel more and more encouraged to just run. I don't really know where, but just to get away._

 _I run until I reach that field of grass behind our complex._

 _Panting, I look around. I notice that boy Dakota, and he just stands there looking at me._

 _"Oh... Hey," he says, looking kind of nervous._

 _"What are you doing here?" I ask madly._

 _"Just to hang out... Hey, I'm sorry for-"_

 _"NO! You dated my best friend when you clearly knew we had something..." I yell._

 _"I have to go. See you around..." Dakota says and stares at me for a few seconds before he turns around and starts to enter through the backyard of his aunt._

 _"Hey! I missed you!" I jump as I hear a voice behind me._

 _I slowly turn around and see a woman. It takes me a moment, but I finally recognize her as... My mom._

 _"How have you been?" she asks._

 _I glare at her with no repsonse._

 _"Good! Well I'm better now."_

 _I give up, turning back to the path and walking away... Except, I can't. I try to move, but I don't go anywhere. It's quite scary..._

 _"We should catch up, kid," Mom smiles nicely._

 _I shake my head. "You abused me..."_

 _"I was terrible then. I'm better."_

 _"And you lost custody of me." I ignore her._

 _"Meet me at oak and ball," is all she says._

 _"What?! No."_

 _"Meet me at oak and ball," my mom says again and there is seriousness forming in her voice._

 _"Wait, how will I find an oak... Tree, I'm guessing, and and ball?!"_

 _"You'll know." My mother walks away and disappears._

 _I am super freaked out..._

I frantically sit up. That was really, really weird...

A ball and an oak, though? Really? What does that even mean?

It's probably just my mind thinking up crazy a dream.

I see Mitch sitting across the bus, so I get up drowsily and sit next to him.

He looks up from his phone and comforts me.

These are the people I'm really meant to be with.

I mean, right?

* * *

 **Hmm... What could that mean? Guess we'll have to find out. :)**

 **Hey guys! I feel like it's been a really long time. Like always, I have been really busy and this week I took finals at school. -_- Tiring.**

 **But I'm on Winter Break now, so I'll write more quicker! :D**

 **I felt really bad not writing, but I really needed to focus on the tests and plus I need a little more detail to this. So, here you go! Hope you liked it. :)**

 **Oh, and I need ideas! Please, what do you want to see in this story? I need help. :(**

 **Anyway, see you guys next chapter! (I hope. :3)**

 **Chapter obsession: Can't stop thinking about friends of my parents' coming and visiting us from out-of-state! :D**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	7. Ch 6: Dream Come True

**Let's pretend that their tour bus was shipped to Texas. I don't know how it appeared there when they flew in... xD**

 _12/20/15_

* * *

 ** _A few days later..._**

 **Scott's POV**

Today's our last day in Texas so we're getting everything packed up right now.

I've been wondering about Nikkie lately. She's been pretty distant from us lately, and I've heard her like moving around, talking, and whimpering in her sleep a lot.

 _ **Later...**_

 **Nikkie's POV**

We park and get out of the car to eat at a restaurant and shopping center. We're meeting Scott and Mitch's parents here as a goodbye kind of thing.

We walk down a sidewalk to the shopping center, and Scott's looking down at his phone. Mitch tries to talk to him, but he is ignored. "So that means we'll only have 2 states to tour after that- Scott Richard, are you even listening to me?!"

Scott looks up. "What?... Yeah." He looks back at his phone. "Kirstie just texted me saying she's on her way."

I laugh.

"You know, maybe we should wait at this corner for the rest of the group," Mitch suggests. We stop walking at the corner of the shopping mall.

"Okay. Crap, my phone just died. Nikkie, can you text Kirstie telling her to meet us right here?" Scott asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, sure." I take my phone out of my hoodie pocket and set up a new message. As I type, I ask, "What street are we on?"

I notice Mitch look up to the street sign, and then he replies, "This is Oak Street and Ball Road."

"Thank you-" I freeze.

Oak and ball, where my mom told me in the dream to meet her. Ohh, maybe she meant a street, not an actual oak tree and a ball.

My heart beats fast.

"Are you okay?" asks Scott.

I start breathing heavily and feel like I am going to hyperventilate.

'It's okay,' I think to myself and try to calm down.

But then, I look at the opposite corner of this intersection and see a woman- my mom- walking towards us. She doesn't notice us but she will soon.

I remember my eyes closing and this really sick feeling in my stomach. I collapsed but was luckily caught by Mitch or Scott.

* * *

 **Mitch's POV**

Scott asked Nikkie if she was okay, but she just stood there looking terrified.

What could be going on with her?

All of a sudden she fell, but I managed to catch her quickly.

I told Scott that we had to take her to the hospital right away, and he agreed.

I carried her as we ran back to the car. Scott called Kirstie and everyone else to tell them that there was a change of plans, and to meet us at the hospital.

* * *

 **Noooo!**

 **Okay, well I hope you liked this chapter! It was really fun writing it.**

 **Chapter obsession: I recently heard White Winter Hymnal for the first time. That song has been on repeat for me for, like, a couple days now. :P**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	8. Ch 7: Does She Even Have the Right?

**Hi.**

 _12/22/15_

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

I wake up in the hospital and see some tubes in my arm. I just remember walking with Mitch and Scott, and then here I am now.

I see PTX around me. "Guys, she's awake!" Kirstie says.

I sit up.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Well... The last I remember-... Hmm..." I try to recall.

"Why did you black out?!" Mitch tries to hurry me because he is nervous.

I get tears in my eyes.

"Don't stress her!" Kirstie lightly slaps his upper arm.

I explain, "I'm trying... Well- Oh yeah! I was scared because just a few days ago, I had a dream where my mom said to meet her at 'oak and ball', which turned out to be the street we were on. I was like, 'Okay, we're fine. Everything's going to be good.' Then, I looked down the street and who do I see?"

Avi and Kevin both say the same thing. "Mom..." "Mom!"

"MY MOTHER WAS THERE, just casually walking down the street." I earn a few giggles from some of the others because of how dramatic I say that. I want to stay serious, so I try my best not to laugh as well.

 **Mitch's POV**

Just then, a nurse walks in and taps me on the shoulder. I turn and face her. "Hi, are you Mr. Grassi or Mr. Hoying?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Grassi, one of Nicola's fathers," I reply. She leads me to the hallway.

"Hi, so there is a visitor here that is requesting to see the patient."

Some random lady?

"Um... Send her, I guess," I say. The nurse nods and walks to go downstairs.

Meanwhile, I go back into the room.

After a minute or so, a woman walks into the room. She is somewhat tall and has short brown hair, similar to the color of Nikkie's.

Then, it hits me.

 _That's_ her mom.

"Hey, my sweet, beautiful star!" she says to Nikkie.

Nikkie looks over and has the most terrified expression on her face. Noticing that, Scott walks over to protect her.

"What are you doing here?" I say with a bit of sass.

"Oh, I'm Nicola's mother." She smiles. I still glare at her.

"You were never a real mother to me. You abused me! Go away, you caused me so much pain," Nikkie cries.

"Okay, let me explain. Maybe I used to be crazy, but I have changed. I was wrong to hurt you, and I deserved the punishment I served. You didn't deserve any of the hell your childhood was, caused by me."

All of us are waiting for this lady to make her point.

"What do you want?" Nikkie asks.

Nikkie's 'mother' sits in a chair next to her bed.

"I want you to be my daughter again."

 **Nikkie's POV**

Most people in the room gasp. "How did you even find me, first of all?!" I yell.

"Oh, online I came across the Youtube channel Superfruit, and I saw that you were in a few of the videos! Scott and Mitch said they adopted you and then shortly after, Pentatonix began touring. So I found the dates and met you guys here."

"Like... Stalking us?" I suggest.

"No! Not like that. Anyway, I have the papers here," she pulls some papers out of her purse, "And we will take these to court to find out who gets custody over her." She looks at Scott and Mitch and smiles. "Love you Nic." And with that, she was gone.

"I do not want to be with her! She'll hurt me again!" I say, starting to cry.

Scott walks closer and hugs me. "Baby, we're going to do all we can to make sure you stay here... As long as that's what you want."

The 6 of us have a group hug, and I know the one thing that's going through everyone's head right now;

Will I stay here?

* * *

 **Noooooooeez! She's in trouble! D:**

 **Did you guys like this chapter?**

 **What can I do/add to make this story better?**

 **Let me know in a review, or even a private message works. :)**

 **Chapter obsession: Lushlaws reunion. :DDDD**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	9. Ch 8: It's Been a While

**So I think this story is going real great. :)**

 _12/23/15_

* * *

 _ **A month or so later...**_

 **(Remember,** **underline** **is when she's writing in her journal.)**

Finally, we're home from tour- well, almost. We still have to do the California shows, but it'll be easier because we can come home every night since they're all in L.A. or near there.

I've been so worried about school, like how I'm going to catch up on work, tests, and stuff. I mean I had a tutor on tour, but most of the stuff I didn't remember or have missed since I've been gone.

School should be _reeallly_ fun when I go back. ;(

Nikkie kicks her shoes off, then leaves the living room to go to her room and unpack.

When she gets there she turns on her TV to Spongebob.

 _ **Later that evening...**_

 **Nikkie's POV**

I decide to ride my bike outside before the sun goes down.

I ride down the side walk in front of our street and stop on the one two complexes down. I remember going here once.

Wait... Isn't this-

Just then, I see Dakota walk out the front door of one of the houses on the small street. He finally notices me and stops.

We gaze into each other's eyes and don't know what to do.

"Nikkie?" he says, surprised.

"Hey, it's you again..." I say awkwardly. After that, we're silent for a few seconds.

Dakota's intensity softens. "I'm just getting my mail. We should hang out again sometime." He smiles. "Hey, where have you been? People have been wondering about you at school."

Really? People were asking about _me_?

"Really?" I ask. "Yeah. But you didn't miss a lot," he says as he walks over to the mailbox, grabbing the mail out of their slot.

"Except schoolwork," I murmur at the ground cheerlessly.

Dakota sits on the ground and shuffles through the mail. "It'll be okay."

He's all of a sudden being really nice to me... There's nothing wrong with that, it just kind of surprises me.

"Want to talk and catch up?"

I think for a second. "Sure, why not."

I set my bike down in his driveway and go inside with him to set the envelopes down. I say hi to his mom.

We walk back outside and sit on the other side of the street, on the highest part of the slope path that leads down to the grassy field.

"I had a dream about you a couple weeks ago," I tell Dakota. "Oh, really?" he asks. I nod.

We talk for a while, watching the sunset.

"I felt bad that you liked me and we were starting to develop something between us, then I just go and date your best friend. I am sooo sorry. I'm such an idiot!"

"No, it's fine. April was mean, and I met a new friend anyway," I reassure him.

"Yeah, and when we were together April would threaten to break up with me every time I talked to another girl," he shakes his head.

"Well, should you be talking to me?" I ask.

"We broke up," Dakota explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Nah, I'm okay."

We watched the last bits of the sun disappear.

Unexpectedly, Dakota looks over at me and kisses my cheek.

I look at him with an open mouth smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

 **Scott's POV**

"So I'm going to adopt her," Nikkie's mother says.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..." I mention.

"Sage," she replies.

"Okay Sage, well you don't have the right to come here and automatically claim custody over our daughter," Mitch says with sass. So sexy. ;P

"Well, I guess. We still have to see how it works out in court. Which, by the way, is on Monday. Today is Wednesday, so that's in 3 days. I'll let her spend Christmas with you. Well, see you guys Monday." She leaves us with a paper explaining that there's court on Monday and we must attend.

Great, this should be dramatic.

 **Third person's POV**

Nikkie's phone goes off and she sees a text.

"Oh, I have to go home. See you at school next week." Nikkie stands up and smiles.

"Okay, bye," Dakota smiles back.

As Nikkie gets her bike, Dakota says, "Wait, Nikkie- I forgot to ask you something..."

Nikkie turns her attention toward her friend.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks.

Shocked, Nikkie hops off her bike and hugs Dakota. She says yes.

Nikkie rides back home, looking back and smiling at her now boyfriend.

 **Nikkie's POV**

I get home and put my bike in the garage.

I run inside, wanting to scream of happiness.

I hurry up to my room and take out my journal.

Love is great.

I'm then called by Scott for dinner.

I hope everything will be alright with the whole court situation. I'm hoping so hard that I get to stay here, where I'm comfortable.

* * *

 **Heeey! *Tries to harmonize like PTX does at the end of some of the music videos***

 **I really hope you find where this story is going some-what interesting, because that would be really cool. :)**

 **I'm so surprised that these updates are coming so fast! I've just had really good ideas lately, and I've been inspired to write since I finally have time. :D**

 **Also, it would mean a lot if you guys shared my story with other Pentaholics or even anyone who would like this story, really. I hope you're enjoying it! :)**

 **Chapter obsession: Christmas is 2 days away!**

 **I guess that's all I have to say for now. Until next chapter...**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	10. Ch 9: Christmas Morning

**Also, I guess it's second Christmas. xP**

 _12/26/15_

* * *

 _ **That Friday (December 25)**_

 **Nikkie's POV**

I wake up and sit up in my bed. I open my blinds to let the sunshine of this beautiful day into my room. I notice a cool breeze outside. My room is quiet and peaceful.

Until...

Someone breaks through my door. I see none other than Avi Kaplan.

"Merry Christmas!" he yells. Still groggy, I groan.

"Come on, there's presents!" Avi cheers.

I smile and stand up. I'm wearing a boyfriend t-shirt that is black, along with gray Mickey pajama pants.

I run downstairs. I see Wyatt and pick him up. "Wyatt, Santa came!" I jump up and down with him in my arms. He looks very disturbed, so I let him down. He runs off and hides.

I see everyone- Scott, Mitch, Kevin, Avi, Kirstie, and even Jeremy. "Hi," I say. They greet me back.

We all sit by the Christmas tree. On TV there's a yule log because we're too lazy to put on our own fireplace and music. xP Just kidding, we're not THAT lazy.

We sit in this circle, and there's a tray of hot chocolate in the middle of us. I grab a cup and sip it. "I think Nikkie should open hers first," Kirstie suggests. I smile.

Kirstie passes me a gift that is from her and Jeremy. I rip open the wrapping and see a white box. Inside that is 2 shirts and a pair of jeans. One shirt is PTX-inspired and it says, "Can't Keep Calm 'Cause I Can't Sleep Love". (I made it up ;)) The second shirt is teal and has sleeves that go down to the elbows. Lastly, the pants are gray skinny jeans.

I hug Kirstie and Jeremy and thank them.

Next, Kevin gives me his present. It's a small wrapped gift with a card. I open it and see light blue earbuds. He must've somehow read my mind, because I've been wanting to new headphones. :) I open the card and it reads, "Wishing that your Christmas is a happy one, and I hope you get everything you ask for. :) Love, KO". There's also money.

I go through the presents from Avi, which are a music hoodie, a gift card, and a dragon stuffed animal.

"I thought you would enjoy having a dragon plush, since that's what we always joke about. And they're freakin' awesome," Avi chuckles.

"Yeah, they are," I laugh. "I'll name him... Murphy." I smile.

Lastly, I have Mitch and Scott's present. I really wonder what it could be...

I destroy the wrapping and see a box.

My adrenaline rushes and I finally realize what it is.

After years of owning the dumbest phone ever, I finally have a smartphone!

I cheer, jump up, and thank them so much.

"Wyatt's turn!" I announce. Avi gets a resent under the tree for Wyatt and brings it to the circle. Scott gets up to find him.

A second later, a not-so-happy Wyatt is in his arms.

He sits in Scott's lap as he helps Wyatt open his gift. It's a sweater that has a little hood. Scott helps him put it on.

"Oh my gosh, that is soo cute. Where did you find that, Kevin?" Mitch asks.

"Oh, my mom's friend Louise makes them and I thought that would be great for him. Even though he probably doesn't enjoy dressing up so much, it will keep him warm," he responds and laughs.

Everyone opens their gifts and we have a great day spending time together, because that's what family is about. :)

* * *

 **I don't know, it's just a short Christmas chapter. I wanted to add a Christmas one because I thought it would be fun, and that you guys would probably enjoy it. :)**

 **I know it's the morning AFTER Christmas, but I was with family last night (or a few hours ago... x3) and I thought I should still put this chapter in. Hope you all had a great holiday, whether you celebrate Christmas or not. :) (It's 1 a.m. xD But I wanted to show effort and still post this update.)**

 **Chapter obsession: All my Disney stuff I got for Christmas. :D (And of course everything else I got.)**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	11. Ch 10: Last Moments

**Hope this isn't _tooo_ depressing...**

 _12/30/15_

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

I walk to lunch at school on Monday. Oh my gosh, I already have soo much homework.

I sit down at the bench I usually do, and a minute later Dakota shows up. "Hey," he says and smiles.

I return the smile and greet him back.

"What'd you get for Christmas?" he asks.

I remember the things I got. "Let see, I got some new clothes, money, a dragon..."

"What?!" Dakota questions, shocked.

"Stuffed animal," I laugh. "And then I also got headphones." "That's really cool," Dakota says.

He then looks down at his hand and reaches it out to hand me a present. "Here you go." He smiles.

"Aww! Dak, you didn't have to give me anything..." I say. He gives me a look like, 'Yes I did.'

He sits down next to me and I open the gift. It's a bracelet with a charm that says, "You're in my heart forever".

"Aww, that's so cute!" I say.

"There's 1 more thing," Dakota mentions.

I look in the bag and see something with square wrapping.

I laugh. It's a PTX CD. "I love them!" I cheer.

Just then, Abcde sits down across the table from us. "Heyo," I greet her.

She smiles. "Hi! Missed you!"

I hug her. "Missed you too!"

"Oh my gosh, where have you been?!"

I smile. "I was on tou- I mean... I went on vacation." She doesn't know that my family is PTX... Haha.

"That's cool," she responds.

I introduce her to Dakota, and it turns out they already have a class together.

Eventually, I say, "I'll be right back, guys. I'm going to get something from the vending machines." My friends nod and I walk to buy something.

I get there and buy a snack, and then I turn around to walk away- Until I notice someone familiar...

I jump as I see the girl from one of the Texas shows... She was the one, when Pentatonix was rehearsing, was sitting in the audience and then ran off.

"Hey, it's you!" I almost yell. The girl looks at me confused.

"From one of the Texas Pentatonix shows," I whisper. She nods. "Oh yeah..." she says quietly.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were in Texas..." I bring up. "Oh, I moved..." She seems sad.

What could be up? Anyway, I say bye to her and walk back to my friends.

* * *

 ** _Later that day..._**

 **(Sorry in advance if this part is bad. xD)**

"We will now let Ms. Delgado speak."

"Delgado?" Scott whispers to me.

I lean over and answer, "That was my birth last name." He nods.

My mom steps up.

"So I used to be the parent of Nicola until yes, I did become crazy and drink a lot. I went to jail for child abuse, but I'm out not a realize my mistakes," she explains.

I roll my eyes.

The juror writes some things down.

"So, I would promise to take full responsibility of her and to love her unconditionally."

"Thank you, Ms. Delgado. Okay, the case is closed- the child will live with her birth mother."

"What?!" I say.

"Can you explain why?" Mitch says to the juror, Judge Jocelyn.

"Because- Sage is Nicola's birth mother and should have the right to be with her mother who originally raised her. And her mom has the right to be with _her_ , too."

"She _had_ the right, and she abused it," Scott debates.

"Look, the case is over and Ms. Delgado now has custody over her daughter," Judge Jocelyn says, starting to show annoyance and attitude in her voice.

Not wanting to create drama, Mitch backed off and says quietly, "Okay."

* * *

The car ride home is pretty much silent, except for some tears that were heard.

We arrive at home, and Avi, Kevin, and Kirstie soon come over.

"So?" Kirstie cheers. I look at her, saying nothing. Then, I just cry and hug her.

This is probably one of my last moments with them.

We all just hang out for the rest of the day, and they comfort me.

* * *

 **Wow, sorry this chapter was pretty depressing.**

 **And also, sorry if the court thing was kind of badly written or whatever, I didn't really know how to make people explain that much. ;P**

 **Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed. ;) How was this chapter?**

 **See you guys next chapter, and Happy New Year if I don't post tomorrow or the next day! *Hugs all of you* Thank you for supporting me and reading and reviewing! It means a lot.**

 **Remember, you're beautiful/handsome. :)**

 **Chapter obsession: These adorable pictures of baby Wyatt I found online. x)**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**

 **OUTTAKE (like they usually put at the end of the videos): Yay! After putting off writing this chapter for a little, I finally wrote it. Now I can relax. :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **You know, I feel like starting the next chapter. *Sighs and grabs food from the kitchen***

 ***Sits back down and puts off writing some more***

 **(TRUE STORY, THOUGH. xD)**


	12. Ch 11: Bye (Part 1)

**Sorry.**

 **Anyway, yay for the first update of 2016!**

 _1/2/15_

* * *

Nikkie was on the phone with her sister, Charlie. She told her about what was going on, and that she had to go live with their mom. Charlie felt kind of bad, but there was nothing she could really do.

"Oh... Talk to you later, I gotta go," Nikkie said. Her sister said bye as well.

Nikkie got a call from her mom.

"Hi Mom," she said plainly.

"Hi sweet pea."

Nikkie rolled her eyes.

"So I was planning on picking you up tomorrow, Tuesday," her mother explained. Nikkie fell silent for a long time.

"Hello?... From the other side..." Ms. Delgado joked quietly.

"Yeah... Whatever." Nikkie then whispered, "You have custody over me anyway..."

"Great! I'll pick you up in the morning." There was a sigh of happiness.

Nikkie just hung up the phone and walked out into the living room, where Mitch and Scott are watching a movie.

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

I'm watching The Spongebob Squarepants Movie with Mitch, snuggling him once in a while, I exchange small kisses with him.

Just then, Nikkie walks in and sits down next to me, Wyatt then jumping on her lap.

A minute later, she pets him as she tells us, "My mom said she's picking me up tomorrow..." She starts to cry, so I give her a hug.

"I'll miss you," I say, "And I know everyone else in PTX will, too." "Mh-hm," Mitch agrees.

"And I'm going to miss you guys." She's crying harder.

Mitch comes over and kneels in front of Nikkie. He wipes her tears.

"I am going to make SURE I keep in touch with you all. It WILL happen." She smiles. "But don't get in trouble," I say.

"I won't," replies Nikkie, "I've lived with you for close to a year- There should be nothing wrong with seeing you." She kind of laughs.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Chapter** **obsession: My excitement of the new phone I'm getting, which will let me work on my stories from anywhere! :D**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	13. Ch 12: Bye (Part 2)

**Okay, so I managed to update twice in an hour. Yay. :) But they're on different days... :O**

 **(Ch 12 was at 11:00 p.m. and ch 13 was at 12:00 a.m. of the next morning.)**

 _1/3/15_

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

I smile as I wake up to see Wyatt standing on my stomach.

I smile and rub his head. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my mom standing in the doorway of my room.

The expression on my face turns blank. "Is it Tuesday? It's time to go?"

She nods slowly, knowing I'm probably upset. In which, of course I am.

I get my things that I managed to all pack last night, and I walk downstairs.

Here we go. This should not go well, saying bye to my family.

I thank Scott and Mitch- Just for everything.

Now I start breaking out in tears.

 **(Sorry, adding dialogue here would make me more sad to do this. ;o)**

I hug them.

For a very long time.

I soak in the last sights of my house, Wyatt, and- actually, everything.

* * *

We are driving to my mother's house, which is kind of far away. I'm leaning my head against the door frame of the car and staring at the water that is sprinkling outside.

I'm really quiet all the way to the house.

When we arrive, my mom shows me my room and I unpack.

As I start to walk over to my bed, I realize something... That I never really said bye to the rest of PTX.

I hurry over and jump onto my bed, Facetiming Avi.

Unfortunately, he doesn't respond so I try Kevin. He picks up, and I talk woth him for a while.

He has to go do something with Pentatonix, and meanwhile, my mom calls me down for dinner.

"So you'll go to a new school starting on Monday," my mom explains As we sit down, "I know you're going to miss your old school, but you'll meet new friends and you can always stay in touch with your old ones."

 _My old friends, like PTX._

I also already really miss Dakota and Abcde.

Boy, this is going to be hard.

* * *

 **IT'S GOING TO GET BETTER BEFORE TOO-TOO LONG, I promise. ;)**

 **Chapter obsession: My ideas for these upcoming chapters. ;)**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	14. Ch 13: At Least I Know Someone

**I'm sooo encouraged to write right now! xD It's literally 1 a.m.**

 _1/3/15_

* * *

 ** _Monday morning_**

 **Nikkie's POV**

Luckily, I saw that Pentatonix tweeted that the are doing a livestream later this afternoon. I plan on going on there and surprising them. I can't wait!

But for right now, I have to go to school. :(

My mom walks with me into the school office.

"FERYBIXOLE HIGH," a sign outside of the school reads. **(That's a made-up school name I use. :P)**

I get my schedule and say goodbye to my mom.

A bit nervous, I walk to my first class, which is English.

"Good morning students. Please take out the workbook page from last week," the teacher, Mr. Rob, says. He looks up and sees me. "Oh, a new student!"

I smile shyly as most of the class looks at me.

I show him my schedule, and then he suggests, "Why don't you tell us your name?"

I answer timidly, "H-hi, I'm Nicola." I awkwardly sit down where the teacher points to. Some of my dlassmates clap. I don't know why, though. I was weird, LOL.

"Nice job," the girl in the seat next to mine says, and I notice with the corner of my eye that she smiles.

I smile back and turn to look at her. It's Jessey from the orphanage!

"Jessey!" I whisper yell. Well, at least I know someone.

* * *

At lunch, I hang out with Jessey and her friend Marissa. They're really nice, and I tell Jessey all about what happened after I got adopted. It turns out Jessey got adopted too!

"Yay!" I cheer for her.

"Yeah! So shortly after you left, Jenn got another cat, Kassie. Then June got adopted and finally, so did I- By an awesome family."

"That's great," I say.

"Oh! And how could I forget- And then guess what happened?... Jenn also got engaged!"

I laugh as I remember about her and Will.

"What?" Jessey asks.

"Oh," I reply, "I just remembered that I saw Jenn recently and she told me." Jessey smiles.

Eventually, it's time to go to my next class, filmmaking.

I walk in shy once again, and I talk to the teacher. "Hi, you must be Nicola," he smiles and says. "Yeah," I respond and smile back.

The teacher responds, "Okay, you can go to computer number... 15. That's next to Willie, who's in the corner over there." He points to a corner, where a boy with short, dark hair waves.

"Thanks Mr..." I start to say.

"Wage," the teacher replies.

I walk over to the second seat from a corner of the room. "Hey, I'm Willie," the boy introduces.

I smile again. "Hi, I'm Nicola."

"Oh cool. So let me show you just some of the things we learned so far," Willie says. He teaches me quite a bit, actually. He's really nice and cool, and I agree to be his partner for making movies in this class.

Hey, at least I have friends on the first day! :D

* * *

 **Aaahh! I'm flying through these chapters tonight! xD**

 **Chapter obsession: When my favorite celebrities from different things talk to each other Twitter. :D**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	15. Ch 14: New Life and New Beginning

**Well... This should be interesting. :o**

1/3/15

* * *

 **Kat's POV (:D)**

 _ **(Back up a little bit...)**_

"I DON'T CARE! You treat me like I'm invisible each and every day. Do Charley and Skylar get full attention? Yes! Anyssa? Yes. And Phil? Heck yes. But whenever I walk in, you act like you care and then turn around to really pay attention to them. I know I'm not your favorite, but some love would at least be nice..." I rant on and on to my mom.

My mother sighs. "Okay. I won't do it-" Just then, my older brother Phil starts talking to my mom from across the room and she looks straight at him and smiles. He talks and she listens.

"See what I mean?!" I yell.

"Katherine! You know what... You are leaving! Your father is taking you back to the orphanage."

I just laugh. "No, that's okay. Let me just go myself..." I run to my room and grab my things. "Bye," I say as I hurry outside. Finally, I'm free.

With the little money I have, I call a taxi and go to the airport. "Thank you," I say.

As I'm walking inside, I see I got a text from my "mother". "Okay, Kath. Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that, and you know it," the text reads. Yeah, sure. I continue reading, "Please come home. If the CPS finds out about this, we're going to be in a lot of trouble. We love you. Now, come on." Good, I want them to be in trouble.

I guess I read that out loud, because some dude with long, dark blonde hair walks by and says, "Harsh..." I look up and feel a bit embarrassed.

I continue walking in the airport and buy a plane ticket.

Now that I'm away from that depressing home, I can go back to being my normal, cheery self. Yes- believe it or not, I am actually a pretty cheery girl. It's just that rude family that got in the way.

I smile and soon board the plane. I'm finally leaving Texas. I decided that Los Angeles is probably a good place to start over and find a good family.

* * *

Once I exit the airport, I start walking. I don't really know where exactly, but hopefully a good place to live.

I happen to pass a building that's called Lakeside Orphanage. I don't want to turn myself into an orphanage, because the same thing will just end up happening; I will get adopted or be the foster kid of a mean family. So, I decide I'm better off living in my own. This isn't going to be easy, but bad things turn out good in the end, I guess they say.

* * *

 **So this was just to show you what Kat, the girl that PTX saw in Texas, has been doing. We'll see more with her, trust me...**

 **Anyway!**

 **Chapter obsession: Excited/ a tiny bit nervous for tomorrow at school- not that I love school or anything- because I'm getting a new class since the 2nd semester is starting! :) That means a new teacher, plus no more Health! (That was not so fun.) Also, one of my teachers in another class is coming back, and we haven't seen her in months. :D**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	16. Ch 15: I'm Fine (No I'm Not)

**WARNING:** **This chapter may be depressing for some readers. There's also some mentioning of self-harm, but nothing graphic planned at the moment.**

 **But it will get interesting eventually... :)**

 _1/3/15_

* * *

 **Kat's POV**

 _ **A couple days later...**_

I'm managing to survive so far. I've, somehow, realized I have enough money to buy food for about a week. After that, things shouldn't be so good...

I found an abandoned house, which is usually illegal to be on the property of. Oh well. It actually doesn't look too bad, to be honest.

There's also somehow water still on and lights.

I set my backpack down in the small house and explore the place. It's a one-bedroom place- Just enough for me.

I take a shower and then change into some new clothes I brought. Soon I'll go and register for school, if I can even, surprisingly, do that.

* * *

So it's Wednesday now, and luckily they let me enroll at the school. It's called Ferybixole High, and guess what? I even saw that girl that was with Pentatonix on tour! I'm pretty sure that might be Scott and Mitch's daughter. She seemed friendly.

But, she kind of just stopped coming to school though. Today she wasn't there yesterday or today.

Right now, I'm walking to my home from school. It's actually not far.

 **Mitch's POV**

I'm driving to get Scott and I food.

I know Scott has been really sad too, but the past frw days I've felt really depressed that Nikkie has left. Scott doesn't know, but I've actually been having nightmares about her not being okay in the hands of her mom, and unfortunately, I've had the urge to self-harm. I've only actually cut once, but I try really hard to stay positive and tell myself that she is alright. It's not 100% that I don't trust her mom, but I really, really miss Nikkie, too.

At a red light, I look down at my small few cuts on my arm. It was this morning, and I don't plan to anymore today.

I look back up at the intersection and notice Nikkie's old school. I'm a little more sad than I was, until I see this girl crossing the street. Wait a minute, I've seen her before...

I then have a flashback to Texas.

 _We are warming up on stage, and I eventually notice this girl sitting in the audience. Scott notice her too, but she then runs off. That's the last we see her._

After getting some honks from people in the cars behind me to go, I drive a little bit and then pull over.

I get out of my car and the girl notices me. She stops and her jaw drops.

"Hi, aren't you from Texas?" I ask nicely. The teen nods and smiles a little. She probably recognizes me and is trying not to freak out.

"I'm Mitch," I introduce, just in case.

"I know," she says kind of shyly, "I'm Katherine... Or, Kat."

"So why are you here? Do you not live in Texas?"

"Oh, um... Well, I used to, but... I moved the other day," she responds.

"Oh, wow! That's cool. What a coincidence!" I say.

After talking for a little bit, I ask, "Do you live far? I can give you a ride if you're comfortable with that."

Kat thinks. "You know, I'm good. But thank you! My mom isn't home just yet, and I like to be by myself a lot of the time." She puts up the hood of her black jacket as it starts to lightly rain.

"Okay then. Well, nice meeting you, Kat!" I say and blow a kiss. I walk back to my car.

 **Kat's POV**

Wait, no- I can't do this. I can't just lie to Mitch Grassi like that.

"Wait, Mitch!" I stop him. He looks back to me.

"Yeah?"

I hesitate at first. "...I'm sorry, I lied. I actually don't have a mom anymore." I'm starting to cry, "I actually ran away from Texas and am living here by myself in an old house. I'm barely surviving. My foster family was mean and always ignored me- Every single day. Efore them, my mom died and his sister, who I was also living with, was never home and locked me inside all the time. I really don't have a home anymore. Maybe if you could just, like, give me a ride to somewhere warm and comfortable, that would be great..."

Mitch nods. I could tell there are tears about to fall from his eyes.

Then, Mitch told me something that will definitely change my life...

"Not only that, but... I'm adopting you."

* * *

 **Sorry if that got too deep or anything... Wow.**

 **In other news... CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED? :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Man, I honestly didn't think I was going to write that all tonight. Okay. ;D**

 **I should really get to sleep now. Thanks for reading! You guys mean the world to me.**

 **Chapter obsession: My chain of ideas for chapters! My gosh! But what really helps me is your guys' support and nice comments. :) Thanks.**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	17. Ch 16: Miss You

**Mild hints to self harm, but not a lot. Nothing really described. Also, occasional sad parts.**

 **I wouldn't say it's nearly as sad as previous chapters, because things are slowly getting better, in my eyes at least.**

 _1/6/16_

* * *

"Yeah, so I finished that group project I told you we were working on in science," Dakota informed Nikkie.

"Oh! How did you do?" she asked.

"Well Eric and I got As, but Amita and Riley got C minuses for 'lack of participation'."

Nikkie laughed. "Well, good. Anyway, sorry, but I've got to go. Someone's calling me." "Okay, have a great day at school tomorrow. Love you!" Dakota blows a kiss over the screen. She smiled.

"Hey Scott," Nikkie cheered and smiled. "Hey Nikkie. So how're things going?" he asked.

"Oh, they're good," Nikkie sighed, "I still kind of wish I was with you guys..."

Scott was silent, since he wished the same. "Yeah, but we will see you again. I promise," he eventually said.

To change the subject before getting too sad, Nikkie said, "So, what's new?"

Scott looked across the living room at Kat. "Uh, well..."

 _ **Earlier that day**_

 **Mitch's POV**

"So, it's Kat, right?" I ask the teen. She nods.

"My full name is Katherine but my family calls me Kat- _err_ , used to..."

"Oh..." I say sadly.

We stop at a restaurant to pick up food. I get Kat some too, since she's with me.

We finally get back home and walk inside the house.

"Mitchie, you have food!" Scott cheers and stands up from the couch to hug me. He notices Kat and just stops for a second.

"Isn't that..." He starts.

"Yeah, we saw her in Texas. And... I think we should adopt her," I say, setting the food on the kitchen table.

The other 2 walk in and Scott replies, "Uh... I mean-" I give him a face that says, "I'll explain later".

He nods to me l, and then we all sit down and eat.

After that, all of us watch TV for a little bit.

Eventually, we show Kat to the guest bedroom where she can stay and Scott and I go back to the living room to talk.

 ** _(Back to the FaceTime part)_**

 **(Scott's POV)**

"No, nothing really new," I say, a bit nervously.

After talking for a little while, Nikkie leaves to go do homework or whatever.

I put my phone in my pocket. "So what's the story about Kat, Mitch?"

He sets his phone on the arm of the couch. Mitch looks over at me and explains, "So I found Kat, remembering that we had seen her at a show on tour. At first we talked and she told me that she didn't need a ride home. Then, she finally admitted she barely even had a home and that she lives in an abandoned house all by herself. Apparently, her foster family was not nice to her so she ran away. I felt so bad that-... I didn't know what to do, and I agreed to adopt her. She seems like a cheerful and good girl, so I don't know what could go wrong honestly."

I sigh. "Yeah, I bet she is good and all, but it's just that... What about Nikkie? We just lost her to her mom, like, 2 days ago, and now it's like we're immediately replacing her. I just don't know how she'll take this, and think we forgot about her."

Mitch looks at the ground. "Yeah... But we'll just explain to her eventually that we couldn't handle being without her anymore, and that we miss and still love her."

He looks like he is on the verge of crying.

"Wait- Mitch, how much can you really not handle it?" I ask worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Mitch starts to cry. "No," he replies and puts his face in his hands.

I quickly hug him and dry his tears. I kiss his cheek, which I could tell, starts to calm him. After a long, much-needed cuddle, we break apart and I hold Mitch's hands.

I notice small, old cuts on one of his arms. I decide not to say anything, for the sake of trying to make Mitch feel better.

"It'll be okay. I promise," I say, "Please don't hurt yourself anymore. That's not what Nikkie or I want, and it's not going to help anything." I kiss him once more. We pull apart and Mitch nods and smiles.

Just then, Kat appears at the bottom of the stairs. "The heat..." is all she says.

"Yeah, that was kind of heated I suppose," Mitch chuckles, referring to the kiss.

"No, can we turn on the heat? It's raining outside and I'm pretty cold. I mean, if that's fine with you guys," she adds. Wow, this girl is really thoughtful of others.

"Ohh," I laugh, "Yeah, sure." I go over and turn on the heater.

I then go to the closet and pull out a few blanket for all of us. We end the night relaxing on the couches and cuddling with Wyatt.

* * *

 **I'm SOOO sorry! The ideas for this chapter just kept coming to me, and I felt like everything went with the plot. It'll get better eventually, like I keep saying! I promise. I don't know how long it will take, but the gray skies WILL turns blue. 3 (They just don't really know that yet.)**

 **But as for now, I think that was a cute ending. :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-N**

 **Chapter obsession: A new Modern Family tonight after a few weeks of reruns, I guess? Lol.**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	18. Ch 17: So We're Back Here Again

**For some reason, apparently Starbucks, music (mood of it depending on what mood the story is currently at), and wi-fi and a charger encourage me to write. Earlier today I was pretty lost as to what to write for this chapter. Now, I have good ideas. :)**

 _1/10/16_

* * *

 ** _February_**

 **Nikkie's POV**

I am, honestly, not okay.

I've been really quiet and my grades have gone down. It's all because I miss living with Scott and Mitch so much.

I'm sitting on the couch on my phone. "Nikkie, Josiah and his son are going to come over in a little bit. Be ready," my mom says to me and walks into her room.

I sigh. 'Whatever...' I think to myself.

Oh yeah, so a little bit after I moved in with my mom, she introduced me to her boyfriend, Josiah. And guess what? They're getting married really soon. Yay. ;/

Soon, Josiah and his 3-year-old son, John, show up.

"Mickey!" John cheers when he sees me, because he doesn't know how to say my name. I don't mind it though, it's really cute.

"Hey John!" I smile.

I go to my room for a while, just organizing everything.

My mom knocks and walks in. "Hey, we're going to dinner with John and Josiah. Let's go," she says.

I sigh and stand up.

When I'm ready to go, I wait outside with Josiah and his son.

I look down to the ground, thinking about PTX once again.

"You okay?" Josiah notices and asks me.

I look up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I fake smile. "It's just that-"

"That's nice, whatever," he interrupts. Confused, I just stop talking and stand there. That was pretty rude...

We wait for my mom to come outside. When she does, we leave to go eat.

Later, we get back home and Josiah and John have left.

As I'm about to go to bed, my mom just randomly starts yelling at me. "I hope you were good to Josiah. We are going to get married, so I don't want there to be conflict when you guys are around each other."

"Okay, yeah. I was nice to him," I say, kind of scared.

"Good."

I'm about to go to my room when my mom says, "By the way... Who's this Dakota kid?"

I turn towards her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you- that's my boyfriend.

Just then, my mom shoves me against a wall. "YOU WILL NOT DATE ANYONE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. Understand?!" She yells.

"But he's from my old hou-" I start, but my mom slaps me. I gasp.

As she pants, she realizes what she did. "Nikkie... I-I'm sorry..."

With tears in my eyes, I say, "Y-you promised not to hur-urt me again..."

"I didn't mean to! Please forgive me."

I dial the police.

They quickly show up and take my mom away. Apparently, the judge made some agreement with her that she could have custody over me, but if she abused her privilege then she would go to jail once again. Which... Actually just happened.

They nicely tell me to hurry and get my things. I do so and run outside with my backpack and couple other loose things in my arms. One police car takes my mom away and the other is driving me somewhere. I don't know where yet, but at least I'll be safe there.

Hopefully.

 ** _(12:05 a.m.)_**

I am almost falling asleep in the police car, but I try my best to stay awake in case the officers need to talk to me.

Man, I am NOT going to miss that home. Or my mom.

I should've known some people never change.

We finally pull up in front of this building. One nice police officer walks me in.

As we walk up to the door, I notice a sign to the left of the door. " _Lakeside_ Orphanage." I remember this place very well. :)

* * *

 **So we're back here, huh?**

 **So I thought this chapter was kind of cool, because it had drama and stuff. Anyway, Nikkie is on the path to being rescued! Yay! (Well, I guess she already was rescued, but I mean going back to her _real_ home.)**

 **Chapter obsession: The app Bitmoji. (By the way, this was not at all sponsored. LOL)**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	19. Ch 18: Surprise!

***Sigh* It's 10:30 at night, and I just wanted to finish this chapter to get through it. But upcoming chapters should be interesting.  
**

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

The officer and I walked inside and I noticed the sign for this place, Lakeside Orphanage, where I lived for 5-and-a-half years of my childhood.

I walk in confidently, expecting to see Jenn and she be surprised to see me again.

Well, actually, there was that time I saw her at Will's house when I found out they were fiancées... But my point is, I am still expecting her to wonder why I am back here.

But no. Instead, I see a different caretaker. She is pretty tall, has dark brown hair with a tint of red, and matching dark red lipstick. She looks about 19 or 20. "Hi, I'm Daniella. How can I help you, Officer... Melencamp?" she asks.

"This orphan here, she was abused and needs a home. She's in your hands from here on until she gets adopted," the officer replies. And with that, he leaves and I thank him.

"After a few moments of silence, Daniella asks, "So, what's your name?"

"Nicola, but so go back Nikkie," I answer.

She smiles. "Okay. Well, if you need anything, I'll be in my room. Oh- But first, let me show you to yours."

I follow her upstairs and to the same room I was in for 5 years. Daniella leaves, and I just stand there for a second, sadly wondering what happened to Jenn.

I quietly move around the dark room until I find an empty bed. I set my things on the floor next to it and sit on top of the comforter.

"Hey guys, there's a new orphan!" I hear a voice in the room say. Just then, a light turns on. As my eyes close most of the way because of the brightness, I am able to make-out 3 girls sitting up from their beds and a fourth one standing by the light switch.

Finally, my eyes adjust and I realize who they are. Luck, June, a new girl, and even Olive!

"NIKKIE!" Luci and June cheer.

"YOU!" Olive shouts, but then realizes how loud she is.

"Give her a break, she's probably been through a lot," Luci says, getting up to hug me. "How's life been?" she asks me.

"Crazy," I reply, chuckling.

"I'm Alison," the new girl introduces. "Seems to me like you've been here before?" She jumps down from her bunk and comes over to mine.

"Yep. Been here for 5-and-a-half years."

She gasps. "Wow!"

I talk to them all and tell them about what I'd been doing after I left here. I briefly explain the situation with my mom, and then Olive says, "Now that I see how you really have been through a lot, sorry."

"It's okay." I smile.

I talk with them for a little while longer, but I don't remember the last conversation because I end up crashing.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and see the other girls asleep.

I get to thinking about how this place has really changed since I left. It's more quiet, there's no more Jenn, and Jessey and Emmie was adopted- although, I am really happy for them.

June finally wakes up, and I quietly talk to her from across the room.

I say, "What time is it anyway?"

"I'm not sure..." June replies. I take my phone out of my backpack and check the time. "Oh, 9:10," I announce so June can know.

I go on Twitter and see something PTX posted. "Hey, we're going live on Periscope in 5 minutes. Don't miss it!" I gasp to myself and tell June about this. She brings her laptop over to my bed so we can watch them live.

"Hey guys! Thanks for tuning in. So, where are you guys at?" Scott says.

I decide to comment, "An orphanage" just to see if they would notice it.

"An orphanage? That's kind of sad," he responds while laughing a little, but not in a mean way.

Yes, they saw it.

June and I keep watching for a while, commenting things once in a while. But Pentatonix doesn't know it's me.

 ** _Later that day..._**

I decide to text Scott and Mitch and see if they can come by and adopt me. Hoping this works...

N: ~Hi! Long story short, go to Lakeside Orphanage...~ (2:06 p.m.)

N: ~Please, soon.~ (2:20 p.m.)

N: ~Hello?~ (3:11 p.m.)

They'rd not answering. I wonder why...?

Maybe they don't want me...

Oh, okay...

 **Scot** **t's POV**

"But why?" Kat whines and laughs as Mitch is beating her at Just Dance.

"Because the queen slaays, okay sister?" he responds.

I laugh.

"How will she recovaaahh?!" he announces as his comeback. He's so cute when he's being funny.

Mitch's phone keeps going off, but it's hard to hear over the music on the TV. I glance over at it and see they're messages from Nikkie.

Wait, she's at the orphanage?!

I knew there was no way they were going to stop the game, so I stand off to the side and do a hand motion to the door signaling that I'm going out. Mitch nods, and I leave.

Why would Nikkie want me to go there?

I get in my car and drive down the street for a little while until I arrive at the orphanage.

I walk inside and am greeted by a nice caretaker. I ask her for Nikkie, and then she- or should I say our daughter- walks downstairs and stops when she sees me. She then runs and jumps into my arms.

Right away, she starts crying. "I missed you soooooooooo much!"

"And we missed you!" I say.

I sign the papers- for good. Nikkie grabs her things, says goodbye, and we leave. On the way home, she describes to me everything that happened.

I finally pull up in the driveway and park the car. "Okay, so Mitch doesn't know you're home yet, so you should surprise him," I explain. Nikkie nods happily.

"So should I hide upstairs or something like that?" she asks. I nod.

"Maybe like the guest bedroom," Nikkie suggests. Then, I realize something- That that's Kat's room. "Umm... Well, maybe just wait on your room or something. Because no one's really been in there because of how much we missed you and everything," I say.

"Aww! You really missed me so much, huh? Okay, maybe that's a better idea. You distract him and I'll sneak upstairs."

"Okay, great. They're just playing a game, so they probably won't notice you," I tell Nikkie.

"They?"

 _Crap._

"Wyatt and Mitch. I think Mitch was, like, pretending to beat him in Mario Kart or something. I really don't know," I chuckle.

"Ohh, okay," Nikkie laughs. That was close.

Time to be sneaky.

Nikkie runs upstairs to her room, her feet silently padding on the floor. Luckily, I'm distracting Mitch.

"Hey Mitchie, I have a surprise for you... Kat, you can come too if you want," I announce.

Mitch gets up from the couch and follows me- Until I stop halfway. "Hey Kat," I think of an idea, "Why don't you actually wait downstairs in the kitchen or something." Without questioning, she answers, "Okay, sure." Mitch looks at me confused, but he's going to find my plan out real soon.

I lead him upstairs and to Nikkie's room. 'He's going to be so surprised,' I think as my heartbeat becomes faster.

I open the door and Mitch immediately sees Nikkie.

He freezes. A second later, they hug tightly and I say, "I adopted her again. Surprise!"

"Scott, how?!" he asks cheerfully.

"Well, my mom broke the promise of never hurting me again and I called the police. Plus, her soon-to-be husband was kind of rude, too," explains Nikkie. I add, "And then Nikkie told me she was there, and I went and picked her up."

Mitch has tears in his eyes and hugs me.

"Okay, now Nikkie, we have a surprise for you too..." I say.

Puzzled, she gets excited and says, "Really?" I nod and we hurry downstairs. We all walk into the kitchen where Kat is.

I could tell Nikkie is really confused. "She-... She goes to my school... What is she doing here?" she wonders out loud.

"We adopted her," Mitch answers.

Nikkie gasps and says hi to Kat. Kat smiles, and then they hang out for pretty much the rest of the night.

I'm glad we're all a happy, safe family.

* * *

 **Eh, that may sound like the end of the story but it's not. I still have good ideas coming very soon, one in particular. *Rubs hands together excitedly***

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me in the comments, are you enjoying this book? I just haven't been getting a lot of reviews, so I was just wondering. Anyway, have a nice day/night.**

 **At least we have Nikkie back now. :)**

 **Chapter obsession: The break this weekend that I had for a very stressful week at school. The weekend went by waaay to fast, but at least it was a break.**

 **I'm going to sleep now.**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	20. Ch 19: The Start of Something Weird

**This one is mainly about Nikkie and how she is emotionally... Just a warning, there will be a few parts that have to do with, like, voices. Hope this chapter is at least good!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _1/11/16_

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

I'm talking to Kat and helping her organize her room.

"Maybe the bed against the middle of the wall, the TV here across from your bed, and then drawers here?" I suggest.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Kat smiles.

After a few hours of moving furniture in for her room and talking, I get to know that Kat's a really cool person.

Even though I'm glad I have a sister now, I still kind of miss being pretty much the center of attention.

"So, how was your old home like?" I ask, ignorant of what could go wrong.

Kat looks down and seems sadder now. "Uh, pretty rough..."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you to answer that... I should've known," I reply. _*Nice going*_ I hear a voice say. I look around the room confused as to how I heard that, since there's no one else in here besides Kat and I.

"No, you're fine. It's over now, and I'm happy here at least!" Kat says, cheerful once again.

 _*Buuut she is still thinking you're crazy for asking that.*_

What is going on with me?

Maybe I've just been here for too long helping Kat organize and I'm tired.

"I'm going to take a nap," I tell Kat, and she nods. I go to my rooms she heads downstairs.

* * *

 **WOW, that was bad. Sorry it was so short. I originally didn't plan for this to be this short, but I ended up deciding that I wanted to take a chapter to introduce what's starting to happen in the story.**

 **Which, by the way, what do you think is happening to Nikkie?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! (Even though it was bad. xD)**

 **Chapter obsession: Superfruit tomorrow! :D**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	21. Author's Note: What Do You Think?

**Hey guys.**

 **So I was just wondering if you guys like this story? Be honest, but try not to be mean... If that makes sense? Anyway, so yeah. I just want to know your opinion on this story- What would you change? What would you add/ take out?**

 **It's fun writing this story, but for some reason I just get a feeling that some people don't really care for this story, which is fine! Just leave your opinion so I can decide what to do with this.**

 **Plus, I'm kind of running out of good ideas. ;/**

 **Oh! And I plan to add a few other PTX stories as well. :D One will probably be a collection Scömìche one-shots, and another will probably be another "adopted by" story.**

 **Thanks! :)**

 **(P.S. if I stop writing this, it will still remain up. I just won't update it.)**


	22. Author's Note: Continuing! :D

Ol, so it turns out that I'm not going to cancel this story. :D I guess I just needed a little break. (Which I had. :)) So this story will continue.

But if you have any ideas, as always, you can leave suggestions! :) I have started working on the next chapter. :D

Thanks for being patient with me! Exciting chapters to come. :DD

-Nikki


	23. Ch 20: And You Are?

_1/23/16_

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

I wake up from a nap and see that it's 5:00 p.m.

I eat dinner and go to be early for school tomorrow. But before I do, I decide to write in my journal.

I'm so happy to finally be back to my forever home. It's been rough switching in between homes lately. Ugh. Well, now I can relax.

Oh wait, I have to go to the dentist tomorrow. Ew. Okay, I can't relax YET, but #soon. **(A/N I probably just made a lot of people mad saying #soon... Lol, whoops.)**

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

So apparently, I need a tooth surgery done. I think they said one of my teeth is not coming in or something? Anyway, so they're going to make it right. But, in order to do that, they'll have to make me go to sleep. I've never actually be put out before, so I can't wait!

 **(I know I just skipped ahead, but I'm doing it again... xP)**

 _ **Friday, February 12**_

 **(Still Nikkie's POV)**

"I'm, like, really scared right now. What if something happens to me, and what if-" I start to say to Scott and Mitch, but am interrupted by a doctor coming in.

"So it's time for you to be put out," the nice woman says, trying to not make me any more scared.

I'm shaking, but I hug Mitch, Scott, and Kat goodbye.

The doctor leads me to another room with an IV and machines in it. Great...

 **Mitch's POV**

"She'll be fine," I say to Kat and Scott.

Just then, another doctor comes to us in the lobby and explains something.

"So I just wanted to let you know that there is a chance that the anesthesia could make your daughter lose a bit of her memory..." he says.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asks, a little more worried.

"Like, it could go wrong and mess up part of her memory- or more." He says that last part a big quiter.

Noticing we were nervous now, Dr. Downs, as I learn his name is, adds, "I just wanted to let you guys know..." "Thank you," I say, scared. The doc turns and walks away kind of slow.

"Scott, what if-"

I'm cut off my Kat hugging us both. "We can't think like that," she says, "Be positive." She smiles.

We do the same and relax a tad.

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\ ****(This now means that the character is going in or out of a dream.)**

 _I'm in my room_ _and my brother comes up to me._

 _I look up from the ground. "Hi Zander," I say._

 _"Hey Nikkie. How's life?"_

 _"Okay," I answer, "How're you?"_

 _"I'm good. It's nice watching over you."_

 _I smile._

 _Just then, my dream becomes this weird, creepy flash of colors for several seconds, and then I'm left just staring at black. There were also a few strange zooming sounds as everything was changing._

 _Wait, why am I here? Was I trying to talk to someone?_

After only being asleep for like 10 seconds, I jerk awake and see a tube in my arm, disconnected from an IV or whatever it was previously connected to.

I sit up and look around at people standing around me. They're all smiling.

They're people I've never seen before... I don't think.

"You're alive," a teen girl cheers, and a guy next to her rolls his eyes.

"Was that, like, 10 seconds?" I ask.

"Haha, no. That's what people think after being put out. You've actually been out for 3 hours," a tall guy says.

WHAT?! No way.

I remain silent for the rest of the time some of the people talk to me.

"So, what did you dream of?" asks a guy with a beard. Then, I remember what I _did_ dream. "Zander!" I whisper yell and look around. He's nowhere in this room.

A lady standing to my right laughs. "Zander?"

I don't respond, still very confused.

"Well anyway, right now you're in recovery. You'll get to go home in a little," the tall guy says.

What...?

I look at them weird.

"I think she's scared," says a new person. How many people are here?!

"What's up?" the teen girl asks me, looking concerned, "What are you thinking about?"

After a few seconds of trying to process the world around me but failing, I ask, "Who are you guys...?"

They stare at me and at each other. Well, what what you expect me to do when there's strangers in my room?!

Why am I here anyway?

* * *

 **Amnesia.**

 **Hellllo again, you guys! It's been a little while. Yeah, sorry about that. I've just been taking a little break on this. I was kind of deciding whether I should continue this or not, and then finally decided yes. :)**

 **And I thought I could just finish up my ideas and then the story is almost over anyway. :o**

 **But do you think this was good for a comeback? :)**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **:* (- I think that means a kiss, haha.)**

 **Chapter obsession: Not my audition for the higher band at school. ;) D'x (I'm scared.) But seriously, my obsession right now is waiting to get my tooth surgery done! (Similar to how Nikkie's was.)**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	24. Ch 21: One Relationship Over, One Made

**It was fun writing this chapter. :) A new friendship is created but on the other hand, another one is broken. (Which may lead to something in the next chapter...)**

 **By the way- sorry if there's any typing errors. For part of this chapter, I used my old cheap keyboard and my old tablet... Just because I kind of missed them, LOL.**

 _1/31/16_

* * *

 **Avi's POV (:O... :D)**

The doctor told us to surround Nikkie with familiar things to hopefully help her to regain her memory.

We're all sitting in Scott and Mitch's living room- Kirstie, Scott, Mitch, Kevin, Kat, Nikkie, and I- and we're trying to tell Nikkie how everything is.

I reintroduce her to everyone.

"Do you remember anything about us now?" asks Scott.

Nikkie shrugs. "Not exactly..."

I think of something. "You don't remember me? I love dragons." I smile.

Nikkie looks at me weird. "But dragons aren't real..." she says.

Okay. No. That's- ...

I have no words.

I chuckle. "Um, yes they are." Still, she gives me a look.

After basically screaming my head off, I decide to let it go since Nikkie lost her memory.

I really hope she recovers soon.

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

 **Kat's POV**

I walk up the front steps of school with my sister. It feels good to finally say that about someone and be happy about it!

"Hey Nikkie!" a boy comes up to her and says. I think Nikkie's told me before that he is her boyfriend.

"Hey Dakota," she replies and smiles. He walks with us until he reaches his science class, and Nikkie and I continue on to Geography, which we have together.

"You know, he's cheated on me before..." Nikkie brings up. I gasp, but then think of a plan. Revenge.

At lunch, we sit at the table Nikkie usually does with her friends. She introduces me officially to Dakota and Abcde.

While Nikkie is talking to Dakota, I explain to Abcde that Nikkie lost parts of her memory.

Something comes across me, though- Why would Nikkie not remember her family, but she does her friends?

Just then, as I explain to Dakota about Nikkie, he starts flipping out.

"What do you _mean_ she doesn't remember anything?!" he yells.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay," I whisper.

"No, it's not okay. I can't take this..." Dakota replies. "I'm breaking up with you, Nikkie. Sorry..."

My jaw drops. Before Dakota runs away, I kick him really hard. I won't say where, but yeah... He winces and says, "What was that for?!"

"For being a jerk to my sister, " I yell at him. I kick him again, and explain, "And that was for cheating on her!"

Just then, an on-campus security guard comes by. "What's going on?" she asks. Some witnesses that are students explain that I kicked him. I defend myself and say that it was because he hurt my sister. I rant in my head for a while, and when I snapped out of it I realized Dakota and I were both being escorted to the office. Great...

We get there and wait for the principal to come in. Dakota and I are sitting next to each other in silence, until I say calmly, "What's going on?"

He looks at me weird. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you blow up on her like that? It just kind of seemed like something was on your mind..." I say caringly.

"Well, nothing's wrong..." Dakota says. That can't be the case, though... It was just too out of the blue for him to immediately break up with her like that.

"Actually, you know..." he starts, then pauses. Dakota puts his hands up to eyes and starts to cry. "I'm not okay."

"What's up?" I ask. "I'm here for you."

"Well, my aunt and my dad are fighting, and my mom is dying." Tears continue to fall from his face.

"I'm so sorry..." I say. "I know what it's like to be in a dysfunctional family. I've been in and out of them since I was 2..."

Dakota looks at me sadly.

I offer him a hug and he accepts it.

The principal walks in and sees us hugging and is surprised. "Well, I guess I'm not needed with this situation. So I'm guessing you two have made up?" he asks.

Dakota and I nod.

"Well that's great to hear. But I'll still have to send you guys home for the rest of the day."

I nod. I don't even really care. I was there for someone who needed somebody to talk to.

As we're waiting for our parents, I say, "Let us give you a ride."

Dakota smiles. "Thank you."

It's Mitch who picks us up, and I explain everything on the way home. We all just end up laughing about it.

* * *

 **:) Like it?**

 **So next chapter, there will be some depressing parts. Or at least one.**

 **Anyway! Leave acomment on how you think this chapter was, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, after I say the following:**

 **Chapter obsession: Last week it was Stressed Out by Twenty-One Pilots, and I guess it still kind of is. But as of yesterday and today, my main obsession (besides PTX like everyday LOL) is this YouTube channel called "The Angry Grandpa Show". It's hilarious and scary at the same time, and you should check them out! Lol.**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	25. Ch 22: Life Changes

**Warning: Small parts of self-harm. I will try not to make it too upsetting.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy at least a little! Lol.**

 _2/8/16_

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

"So he dumped me... And then just went on to become your best friend?!" I ask, totally confused, stressed, and mad over what's happened.

"You don't know the whole story!" Kat tries to explain. I don't care, though; Dakota was a jerk to me.

I run to my room and slam my door. I cry myself to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\

 _It's pouring rain and I walk to the forest by our house. I see my mom._

 _"You wonder why Dakota doesn't like you anymore? Because you're lame, you're ugly, and no one likes you. That's why I hated you."_

/\/\/\/\/\

When I wake up, that's all I remember- and it keeps repeating through my head.

I can't take it anymore. I know that's what everyone's thinking...

I go to the bathroom and see a razor.

Wait, but do I really want to do this?

~Yes.~ says the voice in my head.

"Shut up!" I quietly yell.

But maybe I do...

My thoughts are interrupted by Scott yelling for me. "Yeah?" I open the door and respond. "We're eating dinner with everyone tonight. Get ready and then we'll go before too long," he says.

"Okay," I respond.

I go back to what I was thinking. 'Yeah, I think I do want to do this...' I think.

I take the razor and not-too-harshly drag it across my arm. It doesn't affect me that much, so I do it again. "That's good," I tell myself.

I end up doing it once more.

I hurry and clean up the blood. It stings kind of bad, because I think this is the first time I've done this... Well, how should I know? I don't remember anything...

I pull down my long-sleeved hoodie shirt sleeves and walk out of the bathroom. I walk downstairs and to the couch.

"Wyatt, STOOOP!" Mitch says, annoyed by Wyatt's constant purring and jumping on all the furniture.

"Oh, hey Nikkie. Ready?" Mitch asks.

I nod, not feeling like saying anything right now.

We wait for Kat and Scott.

* * *

We get to the restaurant and I go to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror and process all my thoughts.

 _How could Dakota just leave me because I don't remember much?_

 _And, how could he go straight on to become, like, Kat's best friend?_

 _Why does everything happen to me?_

 _Why did I have to have such a horrible past?_

 _No one wants to be my friend..._

 _I have these weird voices in my head, plus I'm becoming depressed._

I break down crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" a lady at the sink next to me asks.

"Nothin," I say. She just rolls her eyes.

"Okay, obviously something's wrong. Tell me."

"I-I've just been dealing with stuff lately. My 'friend'," I air quote, "Doesn't like me anymore, there's these voices in my head, and... I'm a little depressed," I answer.

The woman puts her hand on my back. "Everything will be fine. You just have to stay positive and remember that everything happens for a reason."

Yeah, well I don't know what that reason is...

"True, that _does_ sound like a lot's going on... And you probably didn't even tell me everything. Stay positive, it will get better." She pats my back and leaves.

Well that wasn't very helpful...

Sighing, I walk back out and go to the table, not saying much at all the rest of the night.

 **Kirstie's POV**

As we are leaving the restaurant, I catch up with Scott in the parking lot. "Hey, Scott... Does it seem like Nikkie's been a little quiet lately?" I ask, a little concerned.

"Oh, well she's shy," he answers.

"I know, but it just seemed like something was on her mind... Like something was bothering her," I explain.

He looks at her walking behind most of the group by herself, looking down.

"Uh... Maybe," Scott realizes. "Hey, Nikkie," he calls her. She looks up. He signals her over, and she hesitates at first.

Nikkie finally caught up with us. "Everything alright?" Scott asks her.

Nikkie shrugs slowly. "Yeah."

He looks at me like he's wondering what I think.

"Yeah," she says again, and smiles. I know it's a fake smile, sadly...

"Really? I mean if you really are, then great. But, we were just wondering since you kind of sat in your own little world back there." I explain.

Nikkie shrugs again.

I'm getting worried about her.

Nikkie's POV

Okay, this is getting really annoying! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!

I lie in my bed and watch YouTube on my phone.

As I finish a video by TheAngryGrandpaShow, I get a text from Abcde.

A~ Hey, I heard what happened with you and Dakota.

N~ :/

A~ That was really rude of him. He's fake, and you don't deserve a guy like that.

N~ Thanks.

A~ You okay?

N~ No. Really.

A~ What's going on?

N~ Everything.

A~ ...Like?

N~ Oh... Slight Depression, lack of memory, lack of friends, I'm going crazy... You know, the usual.

A~ Oh, man. I'm sorry. Got to go, I'll TTYL. 3

N~ K.

A~ Sleep good BFF!

N~ IDK.

A~ ... ? D:

I turn my phone off and cry myself to sleep.

 _ **The next morning**_

Why do I have freaking nightmares every single night?! Oh yeah, because I'm crazy.

 **Author's POV (:O!)**

 _*Nikkie goes to school the next day and Abcde talks to her, but it doesn't help a whole lot.*_

 **Nikkie's POV (again)**

It's sad when I'm in classes that I don't have with Abcde, because I'm a loner and no one will talk to me oh, and people whisper and stare at me.

People will sometimes pass me in the halls of school and whisper to me that I'm a loner or call me worse names, but by now I'm pretty much used to it. Abcde has been trying to help me, and I really appreciate her for that, but it's not entirely working.

So now I'm pretty much a loner besides Abcde, and that's another problem.

I walk home with Abcde to her house, and I officially meet her older brother, Grayson, and younger sister, Hayden.

I sit on the swing in her backyard. I talk with her and she really keeps me from being lonely.

We talk for a while and laugh occasionally, which feels really good for me.

She looks at me, and I look back. Abcde smiles.

I do the same, only hoping that I'm not awkward.

We just stare at each other for a little while, but then Abcde smiles once again and just looks away.

What's this weird feeling?

I'm just so happy all of a sudden, thinking about Abcde and how good of a friend and cool she is. And how she comforts me, and it feels nice.

I soon have to go home, and I hug my best friend for a while, not wanting to let go. This is awesome.

I say goodbye and walk to my house, which is only about a block away.

When I get home, I go to my room and think about things.

What was that feeling I felt when I was hanging out with Abcde?

It bugs me not knowing what the feeling was.

I'm so stressed out now! And it adds to my other problems.

* * *

I stand in the middle of my room, making 2 more minor cuts.

Just then, what seems like my whole life flashes in front of my eyes. Wait, what's happening?!

I recognize multiple scenes, but they fly by so fast.

 _A car. It hits me, and then I see me at a hospital with Scott and Mitch standing next to me._

 _Wyatt._

 _Walking into a new house._

 _A field of grass and a boy that walks through a gate in a backyard._

 _Me fainting._

 _Me waking up in a house, but then the boy and his mom driving me home._

 _New school._

 _Bullies._

 _Kidnapping. Will._

 _My mom._

 _A boy alone in a forest._

 _Two people helping me get home._

 _My sister, Charlie._

 _Reuniting with Mitch and Scott._

 _Tour._

 _Kissing and watching the sunset on top of a hill._

 _Kat._

 _Being put out._

 _Not remembering anything, really._

 _Dragons aren't real._

 _Oh, yes they are._

 _Standing in my room, everything flashing._

WAIT, I remember everything now!

And then I faint.

* * *

 **O.O Wow. Lol. SORRY THAT WAS SO DEPRESSING!**

 **Hmm... What could the feeling be? Eh, maybe it's just that they are best friends and that's what best friends are for. :D**

 **...**

 **Anyway, leave a comment telling me what you think! It was a lot of fun to write this one, especially the last half. If you have any suggestions as to what should happen, let me know PLEASE! :)**

 **Chapter obsession: Um, a voice actor from this show liked 3 of my tweets and retweeted 1...**

 **...**

 ***Panics* OMG!**

 **Lol. Okay, well...**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	26. Ch 23: What a Beautiful Wedding

**First off, happy Valentine's Day! (Shoutout to all the single people out there! I'm one of you! x'D)**

 **Second, thanks baring with me.**

 **You're probably like, "What? It hasn't been** ** _that_** **long since you updated..." Well, I feel like I've been putting it off because I'm lying on my couch recovering from getting 5 teeth pulled Dx. (4 were wisdom teeth.) But I'm going to be okay! Anyway, the day before Valentine's Day I thought of this: "Hey, I should do a Valentine's chapter!... Hey, I never did the wedding chapter yet!" I've been waiting for a good time to do Scott and Mitch's wedding, and what's better than Valentine's Day, the day of love? :D**

 **So here you go. :) Enjoy!**

 **(By the way, I don't own the song "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco, which is the song I use in this chapter.)**

 _2/14/16_

* * *

 ** _VALENTINE'S DAY (February 14)_**

 **Nikkie's POV**

I sit up in my bed and stretch.

I gasp. Today's Valentine's Day!

And I don't have a Valentine. I don't even care, LOL. I'll just binge listen to Pentatonix's cover of "Valentine".

I plug my headphones into my phone and dance around to the song awkwardly.

Just then, I go downstairs and see Scott and Mitch watching SpongeBob, of course, and then I notice Kirstie us over too.

"Hey sweetie," Kirstie says and smiles.

I say hi back and hug all 3 of them.

"I remember everything again!" I jump up and announce.

"You do?!" Mitch and Scott say in unison.

"Yeah!" I cheer, "And I also remember that today is your wedding!"

We all have smiles on our faces.

"Well that's fantastic to hear," says Mitch.

"Hey Nikkie?" says Scott. I look at him. "Can you go wake up your sister?" he asks. I say yes and smile evilly as I think of a plan.

I run up to Kat's room with my phone. I pull out my headphones and blast Valentine.

I yell-sing with it, "Oh, friend of mine

Will you be mine?

Please don't be so...

It's OK to be terrified (terrified)

Please don't be so shy!"

Kat sits up, startled. "What do you want?!" she asks groggily.

Happy Valentine's Day!" I say and jump on her bed.

"Oh! That's right, today's the wedding!"

"Yeah, so get up!"

I go to my own room to get changed.

* * *

When we arrive, I go with Kirstie and Kat, and we get cleaned up and our makeup done.

I look at myself in a mirror and admire my beautiful turquoise dress. I twirl around slightly and look at all the angles of it. I especially love the flower at about the waist.

I look over at Kat who is wearing a dark blue dress with a white bow in the front. She also has a blue flowery crown.

"You excited?" she asks, walking over to me.

"Yeah! Finally, they're getting married! I'm so happy for them," I respond. I get tears in my eyes.

"They're my girls!" I hear a voice say. I turn around and see that Mama Hoying flew in and came. She hurried over and hugs Kat and I to death. Almost too tight.

She says she'll see us later and goes off to get dolled up herself.

"5 MINUTES!" a wedding organizer comes in and announces.

"Are you ready?" Kirstie says with a smile, walking over to me. Scott and Mitch asked me if I wanted to be their flower girl. Hey, you can never be too old to be one!

Kat said she didn't mind, because I've knownthem longer. Besides- Her, Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin are singing a song together. I heard Kat sing once or twice, and she's really good!

I look over at her, and she looks a little nervous. But, I know she'll do great. :)

* * *

The wedding starts and I walk down the aisle throwing petals on the ground. I feel like my 8-year-old self, since I've done this once before, but I love it.

I stand off to the side of the stage along with some of the groomsmen and other people on stage.

Right after, Scott, Mitch, and their parents who walk them down the aisle follow.

The priest says the, "Do you take..."s and everything else, Mitch and Scott both say "I do" and kiss. It is the sweetest thing ever.

Everyone claps.

 ** _At the reception..._**

Soon Kat and the rest of Pentatonix begin to sing "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco. People, including myself, dance on the dance floor.

 _ **"** Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a *****." NOT REALLY! **"** _ Kat says, which makes some of the crowd laugh.

 _ **"** I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god**** door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god**** door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of..._

 _Well in f_ _act,_

 _Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So, pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

 _I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god**** door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the go**** door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again._

 _I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god**** door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god**** door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again. **"**_

The whole crowd applauds and whistles.

Scott and Mitch say their toasts and the rest of the wedding day is tons of fun.

* * *

 **Awwww! So hopefully that was cute enough. It was kind of quick to write, so I hope it wasn't rushed, but it was a lot of fun to write.**

 **Chapter obsession: Okay, so w** **hen I tried out for the higher band at my school, I went in pretty much knowing I was not going to make it in. I didn't really care at the end because I was too nervous and thought I wasn't good enough. Well... I made it! I am super happy! :D (P.S. There were 8 people trying out for the same instrument as me, and I got 3rd best. Not trying to brag, I promise! Lol.) So what I learned from this is that you should have confidence!**

 **Thanks for reading, and again... Sorry if it was short! (If there's anything I should change/add, let me know and I will make it better. ;))**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	27. Author's Note: THANK YOU! (1K reads)

**So I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. I realized that this story is only about 40 reads away from having 1,000 reads! OH MY GOSH! Honestly, I cannot thank you all enough. It seems like people are enjoying this story, which makes me happy to hear. :) (Now time for a short, cheesy story...) I started this series thinking it would only get a couple reads, which I was okay with. I really didn't mind that much if got a lot of reads. I was writing because I was having a blast, and because I was so inspired. So, once again, thank YOU. :D**

 **Love, Nikki**

 **P.S. And Someone to Save Me has almost 3,000. :')**


	28. Ch 24: Secrets & Girls' Day

**How did you like last chapter? I personally feel like it was good.**

 **Well, here's this chapter! It's 11 o'clock at night when I am posting this, but here you go. ;D Lol.**

 **Let me know what you think! It was fun to write, as usual. :)**

 _3/1/16_

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

"My weekly obsession is... This guy right here," I say to the camera and lean over on Mitch, throwing my arms around his shoulders. "And why is that?" Mitch asks, really knowing why.

We aren't telling the public about us getting married- _Yet_ , at least. We don't want to attract a whole lot of attention and stuff. Plus, we don't want the Pentaholics to think we are settling down in our career to focus on having a family. I mean, we ARE focusing on family, but Pentatonix is not slowing down anytime soon, I can tell you that. ;)

Again- Not wanting to say that he is my obsession because we are married, I answer, "Because... You are just soo wonderful, and I cannot leave your side for a minute!" We laugh.

"Well same, sis," he responds, "I cannot be without you either."

"Everyone, here's a good song to listen too!" I announce, before things get too heated. I say my choice, and then it's Mitch's turn.

"My song of the week is..." **(Mitch says his song)** "And you should definitely listen to it-" Just then, Wyatt purrs loudly. "...Or else Wyatt will find you and kill you in your sleep." Mitch smiles at the camera creepily.

"That's... Wonderful..." I say sarcastically and laughing.

We say goodbye and decide to cuddle for a while.

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

"So folks, our spring concert is coming up. I'm proud to announce that there will be a solo, and auditions will be held next Friday for anyone who would like to try-out. The person who gets the best score will get to play any song they would like at the concert." Mostly everyone in the class is really happy and talk about it with their friends. Since I'm a little shy, I don't show anything but am very excited on the inside. Then, an idea comes to me.

Soon, class is over and I meet Kat in the hallway. We walk together to break.

"How was English?" I ask her. "Uggh!" she groans.

"I'm guessing it was awesome?" I joke.

"Boring as usual. Was Band fun?"

"Yeah. Oh! And I have an idea," I tell Kat, "So there is a solo for a our next concert, and I'm thinking of doing it!"

"Oh my gosh! You SO should! What song are you going to play if you make it?" Kat cheers for me.

"That's what I'm stuck on. I'm going to do a PTX song of course, but I'm not exactly sure which. Oh, and it would also be really cool if I kept it a surprise from the group..." I smile.

"That would be awesome! I'll help you, too. And maybe something like Love Again, or even On My Way Home."

"Hmm... Love Again sounds great!" I say and smile. "That'll be so cool!" Kat adds.

Just then, some boy walks by and knocks Kat's binder out of her arm. "That was rude. What a jerk," I say.

Before we can keep walking, the same guy comes back and shoves me.

"HEY! That's my sister! You better leave us alone," Kat tells him. He scoffs and walks away. I shake my head.

All throughout the day, I see the same student and he just kind of laughs and/or whispers stuff to his friends. What an idiot.

* * *

"Hey, Kirstie!" I say as I get in her car when she picks us up from school. "Why are you picking us up?"

"Well," she says as Kat gets in the car, "I thought the three of us could do like a girls' day and go shopping." She smiles.

"That'll be awesome!" I say. "Yeah! Sounds exciting," Kat adds.

We head to many stores and buy a lot of different things. So far, I got 2 new t-shirts, a tank top, and some accessories for my phone. I never realized how much fun shopping could be.

We stop somewhere to eat, and the three of us talk about what's going on and just random little things. It was great to get to know Kirstie better and hang out with her for the afternoon. She's like the kind of mom I never had.

Once we've hit all the stores we wanted to in the outlet, we call it a day and head home. Even though there were some thought parts of the schoolday, it turned out to be nice afterall.

* * *

 **Aww. Girls' day! C:**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and all that other usual jazz.**

 **But seriously, I really hope you're liking the story, and please review and tell me why you think/what I could do.**

 **I actually wrote a little bit of this while walking around a store with my parents. xD**

 **I always accept suggestions!**

 **Anyway, I hope you had/are having a wonderful day. Thanks for reading!**

 **See you all next chapter, which should be interesting... :)**

 **Chapter obsession: Panic! at the Disco. Like, so badly. The past week or two, I've come across them on Pandora a ton, and I have really fallen in love with this band. OF COURSE, not as much as PTX. ;) (Once a Pentaholic, always a Pentaholic. Yaass!**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	29. Ch 25: More Secrets & a Crush

_3/2/16_

* * *

 **Kat's POV**

"Okay, class, pick a partner for the upcoming debate. You and your teammate will come up with reasons who in the book we're reading would be guilty, Mr. Lin or Mr. James. **(I just made these characters and the "book" up ;))** Later on, your team will be assigned to debate with another team," says my English teacher, Miss Ellis.

I look around the class to see who I could pair up with. I don't know anyone, so I wonder what I'm going to do.

When our teacher releases us to find a partner, a boy in my class named Shepherd comes up to me. I don't know him that well since I'm new, but I've seen him around.

"Hey, you have anyone yet?" he asks me.

"Uh, no. See, I don't know a whole lot of people because I'm still new to this school," I respond.

"Oh, I see. Where are you originally from?"

"Texas," I answer.

Shepherd chuckles. "That's awesome. I was born in South Carolina, and then I moved and am being raised here."

"Nice."

"Class, please get started on the assignment," Miss Ellis interrupts. I take out my pencil.

"Mind if I work with you?" Shepherd asks. "That would be great," I say, smiling.

He and I work together very nicely, and we help each other to get answers. Every once in a while, Shepherd will just look at me and kind of smile, which is nice.

Wait a second... Does he like me? Even more so, do I like him?

"Would you like a mint?" he asks me. I turn it down but thank him. He takes one out and eats it himself.

"Who do you think is innocent in the story?" Shepherd questions. I think for a second. "I think Mr. James. Only because he claimed to have seen what Mr. Lin did," I reply.

"Me too! It's really actually obvious." ' _Avi-_ ous,' I think to myself.

Once we finish discussing the paper, Shepherd suggests, "So tell me a little more about yourself."

"Well," I start. "I was adopted, so was my sister, I love to sing, my parents-" I stop myself. "Um, they... Are in a band. With some friends."

"That's amazing!"

"What about you?"

"I have brothers, 1 sister, and 1 step-brother. My parents are divorced, so I live with my mom and step-dad. I love the color green. Lastly, my birthday's on Leap Year," Shepherd says.

"Wow," I respond.

We're both just kind of quiet for a little bit, until Shepherd speaks up and asks, "Would you want to go on a date sometime?"

Wow, that was quick... But I have to admit, he does seem cool and nice.

Wait- Am I even allowed to date?!

"Uhh... Look, I would probably say yes, but I don't know if I'm supposed to be dating. I'm sorry," I explain.

"Oh. Well... How do you know?" Shepherd asks me.

"Well, I haven't actually asked yet but I don't know."

"Why don't you find out? You know, if you even want to," he tells me.

Sure, what could happen?

* * *

"I don't know, Kat..." Nikkie says as we sit on the floor of her room, talking. "When I told them about Dakota, they just kind of seemed... Weird. Like, not angry or anything, but I felt a little uncomfortable with how they reacted. It's like... They didn't like it. They liked him and all, don't get me wrong, but something didn't seem like they were that amused."

"Hmm... Okay, then," I say and look at the ground, kind of sadly.

"I mean, you _could_ go out with him, it's just that... What if they find out? Then things would be awkward- Between you and Mitch and Scott, and between you and Shepherd. Plus it could probably even ruin your friendship. If I were you, I wouldn't say yes."

I thank her and head to my room to think about things.

Let's see- I could accept and date him, and then we just won't tell anybody... Or, I could tell Scott and Mitch, but then I would probably regret doing so. Or, of course, I could just not go out with Shepherd.

I finally decide what I'll do.

 _ **The next day**_

"And... Yes, I'll date you," I say.

Shepherd smiles. "Really? Great!- wait, so did your parents say yes?"

I might as well tell him the truth. "I didn't tell them. I'm afraid they're going to say no, and to be honest, I really like you, Shepherd," I explain.

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. No we can be happy together, without any disapprovals."

"Yeah..." I say.

I hope this goes as planned, and no one finds out. I really like Shepherd and don't want to grow apart from him, because I think we would be good friends.

* * *

 **Hi.**

 **(12:50 p.m.) So I'll probably post updates in this author's note because I am currently waiting for my computer in Video class in school to be free because my teacher is working on something on it. Anyway, yeah. So I'm just chilling, thought I would write some, and not work on my script for our movie assignment! :) Lol. I'm not always a slacker, I promise. LOL.**

 **(1:03 p.m.) I got to help put an update on the computers, so that was pretty cool! :D**

 **AAANYWAY, sorry about that boring little update of my life. xD It's not all like this, lol. It's about 90% fandom stuff, so...**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I really need to thank my friend Kat for the suggestion. This chapter wouldn't be here without her. :D**

 **Comment, favorite, follow, and I hope you continue reading! See you guys next time, bye!**

 **Chapter obsession: My computer class teacher is very cool. :D**

 **But other than that, probably that my movie for that class is doing better than before. :)**

 ** _Goooodbyyyyee!_**

 ** _*Superfruit theme*_**


	30. Ch 26: Secrets Exposed

**So 1 quick announcement. This story is coming to an end.**

 **This will most likely be the second-to-last chapter. But the last chapter should be really exciting! :D (I think I'll make it the epilogue.)**

 **By the way, this chapter may not be the BEST, but some parts should be interesting. :D**

 **But here we are, chapter 26- the concert. ;D**

 _3/29/16_

* * *

"So here is our first song of the night. We hope you enjoy," said the band director, Mr. Sanders, to the audience.

The song started nice and soft. A nice melody with the Clarinets, followed by Flutes.

Then, the song paused. A couple seconds later, it sped up and continued its upbeat tune.

Finally, the song came to a solo.

 **Scott's POV**

The band sounds amazing. They must practice for several hours! To be honest, I think Nikkie is the best player in band and deserves nothing but cheer.

 _ **(Speaking of her...)**_

Just then, the song comes to a quiet part, and then there's the sound of a single Flute playing. I look around at who it is, and it just so happens to be Nikkie playing the solo. That is so awesome and such a surprise!

I move my hand to meet Mitch's.

* * *

 **Kat's POV**

After the concert, we walk outside and wait for Nikkie.

As Mitch and Scott start talking to other parents, I feel a tap on my shoulder and hear, "Hey! I didn't know you were going to be here!" I turn around and see Shepherd.

"Shepherd!" I cheer. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my step-brother Greg is in Band. My sister, my mom, my step-dad, and I are here to see him," he answers.

"That's cool."

We're both silent for a bit, but it's actually not as awkward as you would think. I think we're both just taking in the moment and thinking about each other.

Shepherd then slowly leans in and places a kiss on my lips. I gasp, but then smile. I would probably be in trouble if caught, but Shepherd is a nice guy so I don't think it's THAT big of a deal. Plus, Mitch or Scott isn't around.

"Kat?" Um... Yeah, I was wrong. I hear Mitch. _Great._

"Sorry..."

Mitch looks at me with disappointment, but then just smiles, pats my back, and walks off. Haha, I guess he doesn't care!

Shepherd holds my hand and we walk to find the rest of my family.

* * *

 **Sorry again that this was short and maybe boring, I just reaally want to get to the epilogue! :D I've also been depressed lately and really stressed out. I just don't know what to add to this story to make it great. But I will add more PTX stories in the future! :)**

 **I actually wrote a portion of this in English class. LOL I'm sneaky. ;P I should probably be writing the assignment or at least watching the Mythology video that is shown on the board, but ehh. xD I reeeally needed to update, lol.**

 **Chapter obsession: "Superheroes" by The Script. Amazing song, and I feel like I can relate to it.**

 _ **Goooobyyyyee!**_

 ***Superfruit theme***


	31. Ch 27 (EPILOGUE)

**Here is the final chapter of my series. Well, I am going to miss it but I am also a little relieved, lol. I'm probably going to take a short break from posting stories on here, (Wattpad discluded) and start planning others. (Not all being fanfiction.)**

 **So here we go! I'll try to make it as long as I can, but I can't guarantee it.**

 **FINALE! WOOT!**

 _5/10/16_

* * *

 **Nikkie's POV**

"Bye Sierra! We'll miss you! But come back and visit, okay?" I say to an orphan.

"Duh! Bye Nikkie!" the 11-year-old cheers.

Oh, and by the way... I should probably mention something.

It was today, when I was 14, that I got adopted by Mitch and Scott. That was 10 years ago.

Anyway, so I now work at Lakeside Orphanage, the same place where I was adopted. Jenn works here again, and her and I run the orphanage. It's feels so good to be back.

There's also this 8-year-old girl who has been here since she was 3. I've become really close to her, and she looks up to me. Like, I think she thinks of me like her mom. Which reminds me...

"Rosie," I call her. She looks up, and then runs from across the downstairs floor.

"Yes?"

"Great news... You're being adopted today!" I announce.

The girl's eyes light up brighter than I've ever seen anyone's do it. "By who?!" Rosie asks.

"Me," I respond.

Rosie screams and hugs me. Her eyes are filled with tears, and then she starts crying into my shoulder.

* * *

 **Kat's POV**

My boyfriend Shepherd and I walk up to the door of my parents' house. I ring the doorbell and soon Mitch appears and greets us.

"Hey girl!" he greets. His hair is still the same fabulous shade of purple as many years ago.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. I might be dying my hair purple like yours. What do you think?" I ask as we walk inside.

"Oh my gosh, yaaaaassss! You would SLAY that, girl," Mitch claps.

"Party's here," we hear, and Nikkie walks in behind us.

"Oh, good. We were waiting all day," Scott announces from the kitchen. I laugh.

* * *

We get comfortable in the living room and all start talking.

Before long, Nikkie softly calls my name from the other couch. I look at her as she moves her eyes and head toward the door, motioning for me to follow her. I nod. We get up, telling Shepherd, Scott, and Mitch that we would be right back. Shepherd begins another conversation with my parents, laughing about whatever. I smile, glad that they've becomes good friends.

I close the front door behind me. "Yeah? What's up?" I ask my older sister.

She stops in the middle of the walkway leading up to the porch. I follow her lead and do the same. "Okay, so I decided to tell you first so I could surprise them... Uh..." She seems a little nervous, but I have a feeling it's good news.

I look at her questioningly.

"I... Adopted a kid today."

I gasp and throw my hands over my mouth. I then hug her tightly, hopping up and down. "Really?!"

Nikkie smiles, tears in her eyes. "Yep! Come here." She takes my hand and we keep walking down the pathway to the driveway. When we arrive at her car, she opens a back seat door and a young girl, probably about 7 or 8, hops out with the cutest smile. She has on a black medium-length dress with thin straps, along with a navy blue headband on top of her straight, long light brown hair- almost blonde.

"Kat, this is Rosie. Rosie, this is Aunt Kat," Nikkie introduces.

Right away, I snatch her up into a hug. She hugs back, and I feel her small arms so softly hug me back.

"Did you adopt her from where you work?" I ask my sister and gently move away from the girl.

"Yep. She had been there for five years. Poor thing. But she's very strong." She plays with her new daughter's hair. Rosie looks up at her and smiles the cutest ever.

"Let's go tell them," Nikkie smiles. I agree, and the three of us walk to the door. Rosie takes me hand. I love her already.

* * *

 **Third person's POV**

Kat and Nikkie introduce Rosie to their parents.

Nikkie realizes that her family, now extended, is the best thing that could ever happen to her. Sure not all her childhood was the best, but because Pentatonix saving her, it was all worth it.

* * *

 **Thank you all again SOO MUCH for reading my stories! I really hope you enjoyed them.**

 **Chapter obsession: Every single one of you guys. :)**

 **As for now, and always,**

 _ **Goooobyyyyee!**_

 ***Superfruit theme***


End file.
